<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>过分紧张与极度喜欢 by LIBERTYzongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709981">过分紧张与极度喜欢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan'>LIBERTYzongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗雷德吻了乔治，但接下来的事情却不那么受他们控制了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, 罗赫 - Relationship, 韦斯莱双子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>过分紧张与极度喜欢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>搬文，这篇初次发表是在2019年八月<br/>bgm/《Summer Girl》——Fleurie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔治喜欢弗雷德很久了。 </p><p>于是乔治在上周末坦白了，毫不犹豫地，也许是气泡水把他灌得不能再醉了。于是弗雷德抱住了他，并给了他一个吻，一个货真价实的吻，亲在嘴唇上那种。 </p><p>然后呢？ </p><p>没有然后了。日子似乎回归了原来的平静，似乎比原来更加平静。两个人一起起床，一起吃早饭，一起魁地奇训练，一起回公共休息室，一起进塔楼睡觉。勾肩搭背的亲密，谈笑风生的玩笑，这通通是以前有过的东西。那个傍晚，红金色的夕阳下的那个傍晚，就像是又一场美梦。 </p><p>乔治苦恼地盘腿坐在四脚床上，怎么会这样呢，他想，我应该把事情问清楚的——关于他怎么认为我的，关于我们以后该怎么做的。所以乔治想要做些什么，至少是一个小小的试探。 </p><p>“你在干什么，乔治？”弗雷德的声音从下铺传来，吓得乔治腿一缩。 </p><p>“哦，我在……我在想你。”乔治咬咬牙，说出了这句让自己都有些作呕的暧昧不清的话。上天啊，这几个普通的单词组合起来可真瘆人，弗雷德，你真该好好想一想我为爱情做了些什么。 </p><p>“你不瘆人吗？”弗雷德似乎愣住了，因为他一会儿没说话，但乔治并不能看见他的脸。弗雷德在底下动了动，把床折腾的吱吱作响，然后一个跳跃，扒在上铺床的栏杆上，“拜托，你可以正常点吗？” </p><p>乔治撇了撇嘴，仰面倒下，把脑袋与后背陷入柔软的床里，“事实上我只是想睡觉了而已。”乔治欲盖弥彰地揉了揉眼睛，又揉了揉，直到把它们揉得充满了樱桃般颜色的血丝。他本想再说些什么的，可是可笑的怯弱与胆小这时却一齐来到了他的脑子里，他甚至一句其他的话都没有说。 </p><p>“好吧那晚安。”弗雷德飞快的回到自己的床上，似乎想要躲开什么一样，被子的翻动发出窸窸窣窣的响声。 </p><p>“你们俩快点睡吧，不要卿卿我我了。”他们的室友李·乔丹嘀咕着，却依旧十分大声，“白天还不够吗，晚上还要黏在一起。” </p><p>对啊，房间里又不止我一个人。乔治突然想到了这些，他用被子裹住自己缩成了一份蛋包饭，只露出个枣红色的脑袋。 </p><p>他想找人聊聊，除了弗雷德以外的人。金妮还小，她虽然看起来狡猾极了，但毕竟不会理解；李乔丹是个大嘴巴，什么事都不能跟他说；罗恩最近似乎满脑子都是赫敏，简直像个迷恋橱窗里玩偶的傻孩子。 </p><p>他胡思乱想着，怎么也睡不着。 </p><p>自己算是表白成功了对吗？那么为什么接下来什么事也没发生呢？他还有些慌张，因为他喜欢了太久太久，感情被突然地肯定，他发现自己不再能很好的驾驭自己的情感了。事实上他从来就没能很好的把握过自己的心情，因为弗雷德对其他任何女孩的一个笑容就足够让他的所谓一切“理智”在瞬间消失。 </p><p>乔治幻想着弗雷德的亲吻与拥抱，那是微风的轻拂，但绝不是春天的风——伦敦市郊的春天不甚温暖，还得时常穿着厚重的校服长袍——那是夏日同鬼飞球一起飞跃城堡塔楼顶端四面旗帜的微风，透过重重的日光抚摸着裸露在空气中的每一寸皮肤，尽管有着汗水的粘腻，却带来无尽的舒爽。 </p><p>他希望那是独属于他的亲吻与拥抱。 </p><p> </p><p>那是个温柔的晚上，两人刚从霍格莫德回来，那天下午他们俩没课——当然是从那个独眼女巫雕像下回来的。他们在蜂蜜公爵买了很多糖果，牛皮纸袋里装满了各种糖果的香气，棕色带着可可油的巧克力球，让人漂浮起来的冰糕，还有偷偷拿了一大把的免费分发的牛奶软糖。甜香在鼻子下晃来晃去，熏得乔治有些晕头转向，像是恋人间挑.逗的玩笑。 </p><p>弗雷德手上拿着弗立维教授最喜欢喝的雪利果汁苏打水加冰，那把弗雷德冰得一激灵，他笑着把自己的果汁苏打水递给乔治，“喝一口吗，乔治？” </p><p>乔治看了看那杯装在玻璃瓶中的饮料，气泡从平底慢慢上升，在液面上发出轻轻的爆裂声。夏日的燥热在英国的落日前已褪尽，但从瓶中渗出的水蒸气还是化成了水珠，爬满了瓶壁。“好啊。”乔治拿起玻璃瓶，对着弗雷德喝过的地方——那儿还有他温热的嘴唇在杯口留下的痕迹——一口灌了下去。他张开嘴喝下去，甜丝丝的梨味果汁在嘴角晕开，恰到好处。气泡在喉咙深处跳跃，呛得乔治猛咳了两声。抬起头，是湿漉漉的蓝色双眼与枣红色的头发。 </p><p>“怎么喝个饮料都能呛到？”弗雷德伸出手，整个地捧住了乔治的脸，大拇指摩挲去并不存在的眼泪。乔治偏过头，让脸颊紧贴在弗雷德的掌心，挑起眉毛看他一眼，又迅速转移视线。 </p><p>弗雷德用两只手把乔治的脑袋摆正，双手推着乔治消瘦侧脸上所剩不多的肉，肉堆积在眼睛下方，乔治耸了耸鼻子。兜兜转转，乔治还是不得不面对弗雷德的眼睛。“弗雷德……看着我。” </p><p>“我的确是在看着你。” </p><p>“我……你觉得我……作为一个lover怎么样。” </p><p>“love还是beloved的一方？要我说，都烂透了。” </p><p>“要是作为你的lover呢？”乔治扯住弗雷德的长袍，往面前一拽，贴近的脸可以看见彼此眼下密布的雀斑。 </p><p>“梅林啊，大概世界上只有我能勉强接受你了。”弗雷德没有一丝慌乱，镇定的神情让他反客为主。 </p><p>“那你就来为民除害吧。” </p><p>吻里有气泡水的酸甜。 </p><p> </p><p>乔治被叫醒的时候，离第一堂课开始只差十分钟了。 </p><p>“弗雷德你怎么不早点叫我？”乔治一边调换着穿反了的裤子，一边狠狠地拍了弗雷德的后背一巴掌。 </p><p>“嘿兄弟，你看我也迟到了！”弗雷德躲闪不及，脑袋撞到了四脚床上。 </p><p>乔治被那个称呼无形地刺了一下。看到弗雷德吃痛的表情，他迅速地伸出手，在轻触到软软的枣红发丝后，又小心翼翼地收回。 </p><p>“乔治你都不安慰我……”话一出口，弗雷德像是想到了什么一样，讪讪地抿了嘴。 </p><p>“好了好了，要迟到了，我求你快点别再说了。”乔治叹了一口气。 </p><p>今天的变形课是和斯莱特林们一起的。课上，麦格教授让大家翻开课本熟念咒语。 </p><p>乔治感觉自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉，只有嘴在无意识地动着。他努力的睁大眼睛，但是脑袋一扎就快抬不起来了。他在迷迷糊糊中埋怨着弗雷德：如果不是因为他，自己才不会失眠到半夜都睡不着，也不会困到这种程度。 </p><p>突然乔治听到自己的名字被喊到了，他猛地站了起来。一阵眩晕下，发现大家都在盯着自己看，随即整个教室爆发出哄堂笑声，包括自己左手边的弗雷德——乔治有些迷惑，他感觉自己彻底醒了。 </p><p>“坐下，韦斯莱先生，你站起来干什么？”麦格教授的眉毛皱了起来，挥手示意乔治不要总是站着来丢人现眼。 </p><p>安吉丽娜拍了拍坐下来的乔治，她坐在他的后面。“哈哈哈哈哈乔治你可太好骗了，是我喊了你的名字，我本来只是看你睡觉，想逗你玩玩的。”弗雷德也开始跟着窃窃地笑起来。 </p><p>乔治的脸因为羞赧和愤怒一下子红了起来，他先是瞪了跟着一起笑的弗雷德一眼，又把自己的座椅往前拖了近一英尺，好让自己听不见安吉丽娜的笑声。 </p><p>乔治心里有些不好受，就像一块鱼骨卡在喉咙那儿，咽不下去，呕不出来。不是因为安吉丽娜的捉弄，不是因为整个教室的笑声，不是因为麦格教授的质问——他从来不会在意这些——一切都只是弗雷德。弗雷德为什么要跟着大家一起？他难道不应该帮自己解围？但事实上乔治忘了，他们一向都是全班的活宝，他俩以前甚至会互相拆台。如果金妮在，她肯定会不屑地抬起头，吐出一句“愚蠢的恋爱脑”。 </p><p>但他想要的不多，不过只是和别人不一样，和以前不一样。 </p><p>“帕金森女士，你不要笑了，想做斯莱特林的出头鸟吗？”麦格教授在黑板上开始写字，脑袋却没转过来。 </p><p>趁着麦格教授写字，乔治低下头捣鼓着。他从羊皮纸上撕下参差不齐的长长一条，把羽毛笔往墨水缸里蘸了蘸，笔在纸上划动出沙沙的响声。他用指尖把纸条搓成一团，拉过弗雷德的袖子，塞进弗雷德的手心。 </p><p>你喜欢我吗？ </p><p>弗雷德看到这几个单词，皱起了眉头。他抬起头准备张口说些什么，却发现麦格教授已转过身来盯着自己。他咽了口唾沫，只好低下头，时不时侧过脸瞥乔治一眼。乔治正在埋着头装作集中注意力看书记笔记的样子，但乔治也在咬着自己的下嘴唇，嘴唇被咬着的地方粉红中泛着白，唇边的水光被弗雷德摄入眼中。 </p><p>“好了我们下课。” </p><p>麦格教授这句话简直将两个坐立不安的青少年从焦虑中拯救出来。“等一下。”其他人提起书包准备冲出教室，沐浴初夏的阳光，但弗雷德却扯住了乔治的袖子。 </p><p>当弗雷德突然抓住乔治的手时，乔治吓了一跳。他不知已经梦到过多少次了。在梦里，他的手，紧握着自己的手，身体毫无缝隙而深入地紧贴在一起，充满爱意的接触着，他们从出生就再没那么亲密过了，亲密得好似一个人——他们本该就像是一个人。乔治渴望了太久太久，以至于他被这突如其来的动作彻底惊呆了，乔治下意识甩开了弗雷德的手，仿佛再多一秒的接触都会使他丧失理智。这份不安而冲动的快感，让乔治负重的心剧烈地跳动起来。他一缩手，对上了弗雷德同样慌张无措的蔚蓝双眼。 </p><p>乔治眉毛稍微皱了起来，他低垂下眼睛，只是盯着自己的手指，眼神里带着抹不去的苦涩，就像他们童年时期第一杯偷喝的母亲的咖啡，在记忆里留下棕色的斑点。但他们都不记得的是，记忆总是醇香的。他看见弗雷德正伸出了手臂，想要拉回那只无端滑出去的手。 </p><p>“嘿我的两位哥哥们，你们在干什么？”罗恩从两人之间突然探出了脑袋，这一惊一乍的淘气劲似乎是他们三个除了外表之外最相像的地方。 </p><p>“该......”弗雷德还没骂出口就被乔治按住腿，然后两人又像触电一般不约而同地分开了。 </p><p>“不要在小孩子面前说脏话。”——乔治是这样解释自己的动作的。 </p><p>弗雷德有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，抬起头连看也没看罗恩一眼，把自己的背包甩到背后就飞快的走出了教室门。但如果乔治仔细辨认，他会依稀看到门边有着长袍飘飞的衣角。 </p><p>“喂，他怎么了？”罗恩的提问里故意省去了称呼，事实上因为他根本分不清楚他的哥哥们，“还有你们刚刚留在教室里干什么？” </p><p>“我们俩的事情什么时候与你有关了？有话快说，你还想当哥哥们的可爱弟弟吗？”乔治的不耐烦丝毫不亚于弗雷德，但他还是强耐着脾气坐了下来。 </p><p>“其实也没什么……”罗恩支支吾吾，脸颊上浮起了红晕，在韦斯莱家标志性的白皙皮肤上尤为明显，像个喝醉了酒的小女孩。 </p><p>“不说我就走了。”乔治佯装要走，他又抬眼看了看门前投下的修长影子——弗雷德正不耐烦地有频率抖着腿。 </p><p>“事实上，你知道的……” </p><p>“什么？我知道什么？”乔治有些不解。 </p><p>“唉，就是赫敏……我前几天好像把她惹到了，然后九月份又要到她的生日了，你觉得我……”罗恩不停地挠着头，脸上的红色越来越重。 </p><p>“嘿罗恩你能快点吗？”弗雷德忽然从门后伸出头来，朝罗恩的小脑袋砸了一个粉笔头，正中他的脑门。 </p><p>乔治半仰头看着弗雷德，恰好对上一双眼。乔治皱皱眉，眼睛向下瞟，可又不受控再看了他一眼——那双眼睛也如他一般躲避着、祈盼着。 </p><p>“乔治！”罗恩喊了一声。 </p><p>乔治这才缓过神来，他敷衍的明目张胆：“我想……你可以送她一本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。”说完他就迫不及待提起包往外走，可动作又小心翼翼，不动声色奔向那个温暖的身影。 </p><p>“但赫敏一定看过很多遍，但她会理解你这种纯情小直男的心情。”门外传来弗雷德刻薄的声音。 </p><p>“喂！我哪来的钱！”罗恩一边跺着脚，一边捡起地下的粉笔头扔回去，可惜根本没扔到任何人。 </p><p>乔治冲出门，脚步却又在走近那个人时放缓下来。弗雷德没有看他，他心一沉，两个人只是一前一后走在黑暗的城堡走廊里。沿着长长的走廊到了尽头，是旋转而上的螺旋式楼梯，兜兜转转，乔治跟着弗雷德身后走着。手搭在漆黑的生铁栏杆上，距离近得乔治想要拉住弗雷德的手，那么近，又那么远。 </p><p>目的地是八楼的有求必应屋，那个藏匿在挂毯下的奇妙房间。站在挂毯前，斑驳的石壁冰冷而苍白。 </p><p>两人都需要一个空间。于是有求必应屋给了他们。 </p><p>“这里没人了。”弗雷德先开了口，接着是死一般的沉寂。 </p><p>乔治只是偏过头，尽力避开弗雷德的视线，却又紧张地注意着弗雷德的一切小动作。 </p><p>“我可能没有明确表示过，但我确实喜欢你。” </p><p>“我知道。”乔治憋红了脸还是说出口，“也许我不知道。我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢你，我也不敢喜欢你。我怕你是一时兴起，怕你是找找乐子。” </p><p>他眼里翻腾着涌动的情绪，有如暴风雨下的暗潮，双眼里充满了压抑与隐忍。他喃喃地念着弗雷德的名字，痛苦，思念，欢喜，狂热。杂糅的情绪绞的他心口发疼，喉头也被压迫的难以呼吸。他低下头，看着自己的手指，指节被他捏的发白，失去了血色，青蓝色的血管在白皙的皮肤下隐隐跳动。——但他的手被拉住了，这次是紧紧的，似乎一辈子都不会有机会放开。他的手被裹进另一只手的温暖手心，那有着灼热烫手温度的掌心纹路。 </p><p>“我不想做兄弟。”弗雷德把乔治的手抓得更紧了，“我知道，我也想要一个拥抱，我也想像情侣那样，但我真的太紧张了，我不确定你是不是与我想的一样。要是我贸然……” </p><p>“那就连兄弟也做不了了。我知道。” </p><p>“那我们现在算扯平了吗，好乔吉？” </p><p>“你一直都欠我，我肯定更喜欢你一些，所以才没有扯平一说。”乔治骄傲地仰起了脑袋，使坏地笑了笑然后从长袍袖子中缝着的口袋里拿出了一枚糖果。 </p><p>他将糖从塑料包装中抽出，听着包装纸在指尖摩挲的沙沙声，他把糖一口塞进带着浅淡微笑的唇间，酸甜的夏日气息霎时间肆无忌惮地在上下颚之间的空腔里打着转儿。糖是透明的绿色，青苹果味的绿色。甜美的糖体有着大大小小的气泡，像打在玻璃窗上、缓缓蜿蜒流下的雨点，像某个清晨他们相互抚慰的手指，像难以忘却且充满猜度的青涩时光。 </p><p>“好东西应该也让我尝一口。”弗雷德笑了起来，狡黠的蓝色双眼焕发出温柔而炫目的光芒。 </p><p>“那么吻我。” </p><p>乔治扔下糖果，向他张开了手臂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>